Episode 165
Malice is Concealed by the Veil of Darkness is the 165th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on January 19, 2013. Following Yukino's excommunication and the arrival of Minerva, one of Sabertooth's strongest five, Yukino arrives at Fairy Tail's lodging and requests to have a conversation with Lucy. Meanwhile, Erza learns that Millianna joined Mermaid Heel because Kagura can help her get to her goal, Jellal's death. As an enraged Natsu learns about Yukino's excommunication, he attacks Sabertooth and challenges Jiemma, telling him that the guild Master will leave the guild, should he lose to the Fairy Tail Mage. Synopsis Back to Sabertooth's lodging, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip in front of everyone, erase her guild stamp and then get out of his sight, and Yukino thanks him for everything before obeying his orders. Later, as Sting, Lector, Frosch and Rogue walk towards their respective rooms discussing the day's events, a disturbed Rogue questions the way the guild treats its members. Sting and Lector walk ahead of the other two, discussing the return of their lady, and Frosch wonders if he will disappear too, since he is weak, but Rogue reassures his partner, telling him that he will not allow this to happen. Later that night, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla walk towards their own lodging, where they encounter Yukino, requesting to speak with Lucy. Meanwhile, Erza has her first conversation with Millianna after a long time, and, although relieved to find out that her childhood friend is doing well, she is confused and depressed when she finds out that Milianna holds a grudge against Jellal for the death of Simon, as well the years of captivity she had to endure. She also finds out that Kagura Mikazuchi intends to kill Jellal when she unsheathes her sword. At the same time, Yukino tells Lucy that she wants her to have her two Gold Keys, used to summon the Celestial Spirits Pisces and Libra respectively. She explains that, since after the Zentopia incident they are probably the only Celestial Spirit Mages left, it is appropriate for Lucy, as a better Stellar Mage, to gather all 12 Zodiac Gate Keys, so that the gate that will change the world can open. Although Lucy expresses curiosity about the legend the other woman spoke of, she explains that Celestial Spirit Magic is all about trust and bonds between Mage and Spirit and that she will not shutter those bonds. Hearing this, Yukino says that inevitably the 12 Gold Keys will one day belong to Lucy, before expressing her hope she will meet the other Mage again and taking her leave. After Yukino leaves, Wendy and Carla question Lucy's decision, but Lucy replies that she has changed, and in the past she may have taken the keys that were offered to her, but not now, since she knows the deep bonds between Celestial Spirits and their users. At the same time, Natsu and Happy chase after Yukino to apologise for being suspicious of her at first, and this act of kindness makes her break down and burst into tears. Soon, she reveals everything about her excommunication from Sabertooth, and that she has nowhere to go anymore, which enrages Natsu. Meanwhile, Erza meets up with Gray, and after a short talk about Juvia's feelings for Gray and Erza's position, the two decide to return to their lodging. Elsewhere, Arcadios schemes to get all 12 Gold Keys and open the Eclipse Gate. The same night, an intruder attacks Sabertooth and a shocked Sting and Rogue rush to the main room to find out who he is. Much to their surprise, they see Natsu defeating numerous of their members, demanding to fight the guild's Master. When Jiemma appears, Natsu says that he will defeat him and force him to leave the guild. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Yukino Aguria's Excommunication (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Spells used * Abilities used *Enhanced Strength *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key Navigation